Battlestar Galactica: The Long Patrol
"The Long Patrol" is the seventh episode of season one of the science fiction television series Battlestar Galactica and the fifth episode of the series overall (if one counts the three-hour pilot movie as a single episode). The episode was directed by Christian I. Nyby, II with a teleplay written by Donald P. Bellisario. The episode first aired on ABC on October 15th, 1978. Synopsis While patrolling in the prototype Recon Viper #1 (with the new C.O.R.A. computer system), Lieutenant Starbuck has his ship stolen and is incarcerated in a case of mistaken identity. Cast Principal Cast Supporting Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Uncredited Cast Crew * Donald Bellisario - Supervising producer; Writer * David J. O'Connell - Producer * Donald Bellisario - Writer * Christian I. Nyby, II - Director * Glen A. Larson - Executive producer; Theme * Gary B. Winter - Associate producer * Stu Phillips - Music score; theme * H. John Penner - Director of photography * Richard D. James - Art director * Lowell Chambers - Set decorator * Mark Malis - Casting * John F. Schreyer - Film editor * Earl N. Crain, Jr. - Sound * Harker Wade - Unit production manager * Phil Cook - 1st assistant director * Charles Watson Sanford - 2nd assistant director * Peter Berkos - Sound effects editor * James D. Young - Music editor * Jean-Pierre Dorleac - Costume designer * David M. Garber - Special effects consultant * Wayne Smith - Special effects consultant Notes & Trivia * Battlestar Galactica was created by Glen A. Larson. * "The Long Patrol" and "BSG: The Long Patrol" both serve as shortcuts to this page. * This episode is production code number 50902. TV IV; Battlestar Galactica, "The Long Patrol" * This episode begins with a preview of events that take place in the episode. * This episode is included on disc two of the Battlestar Galactica: The Complete Epic Series Cylon case DVD boxset collection. This edition was produced by Universal Studios and released in Region 1 format on February 10th, 2004. The DVD includes deleted scenes from this episode. * Supervising producer and Screenwriter Donald P. Bellisario is credited as Donald Bellisario in this episode. * Associate producer Gary Winter is credited as Gary B. Winter in this episode. * Actor Tony Swartz is credited in this episode, but his character, Jolly, does not make an actual appearance. * Actress Arlene Martel is credited as Tasha Martel in this episode. * This is the third episode of Battlestar Galactica directed by Christian I. Nyby, II. He directs five episodes of the series in total. He previously directed "The Lost Planet of the Gods (Part 2)". His next episode is "The Magnificent Warriors". * This is the fourth episode of Battlestar Galactica written by Donald Bellisario. He writes eleven episodes of the series in total. He previously worked on "The Lost Warrior". His next episode is "Gun on Ice Planet Zero (Part 1)". * This episode introduces the fleet's new computer system, C.O.R.A. * This is the third episode of Battlestar Galactica with Jonathan Harris providing the voice of Lucifer. He previously worked on "The Lost Planet of the Gods (Part 2)". He is uncredited for his participation in this episode. * While Jonathan Harris provides the voice for Lucifer, it is actor Felix Silla wearing the costume. * Actor Robert Hathaway is the father of Noah Hathaway, who plays Boxey. He is also known for a plying a shuttle car operator in the 1973 film Genesis II. * This is the first appearance of John Holland as a waiter. He also appears in "The Man With Nine Lives". * The actress who plays Tanya - the daughter of Robber and Slayer is uncredited. Her identity is unknown, though the Battlestar Galactica wiki posits the notion that the actress might be related to one of the production crew members on the show. * Colonel Tigh has the first speaking lines in this episode. Allusions * In terms of concept and voice, C.O.R.A. bears similarities to that of K.I.T.T., which is the artificially intelligent smart car featured in the 1980s action series Knight Rider. Like Battlestar Galactica, Knight Rider was also created by Glen A. Larson. Bloopers * On board the Rising Star, the one fellow says that it reminds him of "before the war." The war lasted 1000 "yahrens", or years. TV.com; Battlestar Galactica, "The Long Patrol"; Trivia. * When Athena saw Starbuck was leading Apollo and Boomer back to the Galactica, she referred to them as Starbuck and Apollo's patrol. She should have called it Apollo and Boomer's patrol. * C.O.R.A. cooperated with Robber. "She" has to be intelligent enough to know that having a stranger at the controls isn't right. Quotes * Colonel Tigh: Sensors indicate we are nearly through the asteroid dust, Commander. * Commander Adama: Yes, yes. I'm as nervous as a young cadet on his first orbit. * Boxey: I'm not nervous. I don't even know what to be nervous about. .... * Commander Adama: Apollo, perhaps Boxey should take the helm. He has a singular sense of perspective. .... * Starbuck: A hot pilot doesn't need all that electronic felgercarb. See also External Links * * * * * * References ---- Category:Battlestar Galactica (1978)/Episodes Category:1978/Episodes Category:October, 1978/Episodes Category:Richard D. James Category:Lowell Chambers Category:Mark Malis Category:John F. Schreyer Category:Earl Crain, Jr. Category:Harker Wade Category:Phil Cook Category:Charles Watson Sanford Category:Peter Berkos Category:James D. Young Category:Jean-Pierre Dorleac Category:David M. Garber Category:Wayne Smith Category:Richard D. James/Art director Category:Lowell Chambers/Set designer Category:Mark Malis/Casting agent Category:John F. Schreyer/Editor Category:Earl Crain, Jr./Sound engineer Category:Harker Wade/Production manager Category:Phil Cook/Assistant director Category:Charles Watson Sanford/Assistant director Category:Peter Berkos/Sound engineer Category:James D. Young/Music editor Category:Jean-Pierre Dorleac/Costume designer Category:David M. Garber/Special effects artist Category:Wayne Smith/Special effects artist Category:Full crew Category:Episodes with crew categories